Nuit de pleine lune et conséquences
by Alia Kazuki
Summary: Une nuit de pleine lune, une balade nocture, cela peut avoir de nombreuses conséquences sur nos personnages. j'aime pas faire de résumé dsl !


**Nuit de pleine lune et conséquences**

La lune venait de se lever sur Poudlard, elle était pleine et éclairait parfaitement le parc désert du château. Enfin, parc qui devrait être désert, car trois formes le traversent le plus discrètement possible. Ces trois formes ne sont autres que celles de James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow, trois des fameux Maraudeurs de leur surnom respectif Prongs, Padfoot et Wromtail.

Ils se dirigent en silence vers un arbre, vers le Saule Cogneur. Quand ils sont à porter de ses branches, ils stoppent leur progression. Alors Peter commence à se transformer en rat puis une fois cela fait, il se dirige vers le tronc de l'arbre. Grâce à sa taille il peut aisément éviter les branches et feuilles qui chercheraient à l'éloigner. Arrivé à destination, il appuis sur un noeud à la base du tronc, ce qui arrête immédiatement tous mouvements de l'arbre et permet à ses deux amis de le rejoindre. Puis ils se glissent tour à tour dans un trou caché par les racines qui les conduit à un tunnel menant à la cabane hurlante.

Là-bas, se trouve le dernier des Maraudeurs, Remus Lupin qui est un loup-garou et connus sous le nom de Moony. Il se rend à chaque pleine lune dans cette maison de Pré-au-lard afin de pouvoir subir sa transformation sans courir le risque de blesser qui que se soit. Mais depuis leur cinquième année, les trois autres Maraudeurs ont appris à se transformer en animaux et sont donc devenus des animagus, pour soutenir leur ami durant se dure moment.

Ainsi maintenant ils se rendaient en ce lieu pour faire leur devoir. Une fois arrivé au bout du tunnel devant la porte menant à la cave de la cabane hurlant, Sirius se transforme en un gros chient noir pouvant faire penser à un Sinistros. James lui ouvre la porte et le laisse partir en éclaireur. Pendant qu'il rentre et se change à son tour en un impressionnant cerf, il reste là attendant le retour de ses deux amis. Peter est toujours devant le Saule Cogneur afin qu'au moment ou le loup arrivera suivis par ses amis, ils puissent sortir sans se blesser.

Padfoot se dirige au rez-de-chaussé où doit se trouver Moony, et effectivement il est là. Le loup, ayant pris la place du doue et calme préfet de Gryffondor, tourne en rond en essayant de détruire tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main, enfin plutôt sous la patte. Lorsqu'il voit le chien il se précipite sur lui pensant pouvoir enfin déchiqueter quelque chose de vivant pour une fois, mais se fait vite maîtriser par le chien qui à une carrure plus imposante. Une fois bloqué sous le canin, il se calme en reconnaissant l'odeur de son compagnon de jeu. A ce moment le chien le libère, le loup se remet sur ses pattes et semble pressé de sortir à l'air libre alors il suit docilement Sirius jusqu'à la cave. Ce dernier est heureux que ça se soit bien passé, car il sait très bien que lorsque le loup est enragé, il ne peut si opposer malgré sa supériorité physique.

Quand Prongs les voit arriver, il les laisse passer et ferme la marche. Une fois tous dehors, ils se dirigent vers la forêt interdite qui est leur train de jeu, mais en restant toujours sur leurs gardes pour les animagus car avec un loup-garou on ne sait jamais. Peter, lui prend la place de

Remus dans la maison, pour couvrir leur sorti et aussi car il n'aime gère être en présence d'un loup-garou durant les soirs de pleine lune.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Vers minuit deux formes traversent le parc et se dirigent vers la lisière de la forêt sans savoir qu'un loup-garou et deux animagus y jouent comme si de rien n'était. Ces deux formes sont vêtues de capes assez amples qui ne permettent pas de distinguer réellement leur formes et leurs têtes sont recouvertes de larges capuches dissimulaient parfaitement leurs visages. Arrivé à destination les deux personnages commencent leurs tâches et ramassent des herbes et diverses plantes. Au bout de dix minutes ils ont près que fini mais l'un des deux s'exclame :

- Je crois qu'on à tout. On peut rentrer pour commencer la préparation de la potion !

- Non il n'y a pas d'Achillée sternutatoire ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait !

- Je crois me souvenir qu'il y en a dans une clairière à quelques mètres de là dans la forêt, on devrait y aller !

- Dans la forêt ! Ça ne va pas, moi je n'y vais pas !

- Mais il nous faut cette plante sinon cette sortie n'auras servi à rien ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas me laisser y aller seul ?

- Ne me prend pas part les sentiments ! C'est trop dangereux, et en plus s'est la pleine lune, on ne sait jamais un loup-garou pourrait traîner dans la forêt !

- Mais bien sur et il fait mumuse avec des animagus ! De toute façon tu aurais le courage de rentré seul au château ? Par ce que moi, j'y vais !

L'une des ombres se dirige alors d'un pas assuré vers la forêt pendant que l'autre hésite. Après quelques secondes de réflexion la personne restée en retrait se met à courir et hurle :

- ATTEND MOI !

- Chuuuut ! Mais tait toi on va se faire repérer ! En plus tu peux être sur que s'il y a un loup-garou ou n'importe quelles autres bêtes, là s'est bon elle sait que nous sommes ici !

- Mais t'a dis qu'il n'y en a pas !

- Arrête, je rigolais ! T'est trop stressé toi !

Ils continuaient d'avancé jusqu'à la fameuse clairière où ils se mirent à chercher leur plante !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pendant ce temps du côté du loup-garou et des animagus (nda: qui n'existent pas selon nos ombres lol ) on s'amusait bien. Le chien et le loup se chamaillent et se battent gentiment (nda: autant qu'un loup et un chien peuvent le faire) tout en se promenant, et cela sous la surveillance du cerf. Le rat quant à lui était resté à la cabane hurlante, de toute façon il aurait du mal à suivre et préférait se retrouver au calme plutôt qu'avec un loup-garou. Même si ce loup est votre ami il reste toujours dangereux, et que peut faire un petit rat contre des crocs et des griffes acérées ? De plus son rôle était de prévoir en cas de problème, comme si par exemple ses amis ne pouvaient pas être la lorsque l'infirmière viendrait chercher Remus le lendemain. Et pour ça une potion de polynectare était bien cachée dans la bâtisse, ainsi Peter pourrait se transformer en son ami lycanthrope.

Enfin bon tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que le loup s'arrête de bouger et tend l'oreille avant de humer l'aire. Les deux animagus ne firent pas tout de suite attention car cela arrivait de temps à autre, quand le loup sentait un congénère garou ou non dans les parages. Mais ce qui inquiétas plus les deux amis, s'est quand ils le virent faire demi-tour et partir à toute allure vers la lisière de la forêt. Très vite ils comprirent ce qu'il se passait, un humain était dans les parages et le loup devait avoir envi de le déchiqueter en morceaux. Cela n'était vraiment pas bon, déjà pour l'humain (nda: ben oui se faire tuer s'est pas le mieux qu'il y à) et aussi pour Remus. Car les deux autres le savaient très bien si le lycanthrope venait à faire du mal à quelqu'un, il s'en voudrait et se buterait à nouveau sur le fait qu'il était un monstre qui ne méritait pas de vivre. Et ça, ils en avaient eu pour trois ans à calmer sa peur et lui faire comprendre que se n'était pas de sa faute, et que durant la pleine lune se n'était pas lui. Mais bon, là tout de suite, ça ne changeait pas grand chose au faite qu'ils avaient un sacré problème. Ils se précipitèrent à sa suite. Prongs devait arrêter le loup pendant que Padfoot éloigne l'humain imprudent ou la cible potentiel.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pendant ce temps dans la clairière, les deux ombres s'activaient toujours et désespéraient de trouver leur plante. Jusqu'au moment ou un hurlement se fit entendre, arrêtant les deux personnes dans leurs mouvements.

- C'est... C'est quoi ça ?

- Ri... rien du tout voyons, tu... tu as du rêver ! Allé, il n'y a rien, vient on rentre !

- Si j'ai rêvé pourquoi tu bégaye et tu veux rentrer ? Je suis sur que s'était un hurlement d'un loup-garou !

- Mais non, tu te fais des idées ! Ça ne doit être qu'un loup, un simple loup ! Mais on va quand même rentrer.

Les deux êtres se sont rapprochés l'un de l'autre jusqu'à pouvoir se tenir par la main et en même temps sortir de leurs mains libres leurs baguettes. Mais à ce moment un doute survint.

- On rentre par ou ?

- Je ne sais plus ! On a tellement tourné en rond que je ne sais plus où l'on doit aller ! Et en plus, il fait tellement sombre !

- Hiiiii !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ne me fait pas peur comme ça !

- J'ai entendu un craquement de branche !

- Ce n'est rien, on a du marché sur une !

- Bon d'accord mais alors s'est quoi ses yeux jaunes devant nous qui nous fixent et le grognement qui va sûrement avec ?

- Une hallucination collective à deux, ça te vas ?

- Oui mais ton hallucination, elle peut nous manger ou pas ?

- Tu veux vraiment que je te réponde ?

- Non je préfère pas !

Bien évidement notre loup-garou se tenait devant eux, les babines retroussées, montrant toutes les dents qu'ils pouvaient et grognant assez doucement il faut quand même l'avouer. À ce moment un chien arrive à côté, se place entre les deux parties et se met à grogner après le loup. Puis un cerf arrive et de toutes ces forces se jette sur le loup et essaye de l'emmener loin dans la forêt. Alors le chien en profite et attrape le bras d'un des inconnus et tire sans ménagement dessus pour les éloigner du danger. Ne cherchant pas plus loin les deux personnes le suivent. Cependant une racine traîtresse dépassait du sol et fit chuter l'une des deux peut-être futurs victimes. Sa tête heurte violemment le sol pendant que sa jambe se retrouve dans une position plus qu'étrange sachant qu'elle n'est pas flexible dans ce sens. Dans la chute la capuche vole et laisse apparaître alors le visage de la personne qui est actuellement inconsciente au sol. Bien évidement cette chute n'est pas passé inaperçu car le blessé a entraîné l'autre personne avec elle. Cette personne qui était tiré par le chien, se retrouve aussi au sol mais bien consciente, cependant son bras est en sang par le mouvement brusque des mâchoires de l'animal. C'est à ce moment que le loup choisi de revenir à la charge (nda: ben oui s'est toujours au pire moment sinon se n'est pas drôle). Il est à peine à quelques mètres devant les deux personnes et s'apprête à bondir quand, celui qui est encore conscient lance un sort de protection qui crée une barrière au tour d'eux deux.

Le loup reste bloqué devant cette barrière magique et se met à tourner autour. En même temps le chien et le cerf se rapprochent cherchant ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Ils se rendent compte de la proximité avec la lisière de la forêt qui se trouve à même pas deux mètres. S'est alors que le ciel qui jusqu'à présent était obscurcis par des nuages se dégageas, et tout devint plus claire car la lune éclairait les lieux. Quelque uns de ces rayons parvint à traverser le feuillage des arbres et tombèrent sur les deux blessés et les animaux les entourant. Il y eut alors un moment de battement, pendant lequel même le loup avait cessé tout mouvement car ils reconnurent tous les deux jeunes filles protégées par le bouclier.

La première, celle qui était inconsciente au sol avait des cheveux châtains foncé coupé en un carré assez cours, un beau visage avec des traits fins qui indiquait assez correctement son age. Elle avait 17 ans et était dans la même année que les Maraudeurs, il pouvait encore voir l'éclat

de malice dans ses yeux marron qui était actuellement clos, à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient une blague. Allongé là, la tête en sang et sûrement la jambe cassée se tenais Alice Beldone, élève de 7ème année à Serdaigle, préfète de cette même maison et meilleur ami de l'autre jeune fille assise à côté.

L'autre jeune fille était encore plus reconnaissable avec ses longs cheveux roux légèrement bouclés tombant en cascade sur ses épaules et dans sont dos. Ses grands yeux verts marqués par la terreur, alors qu'habituellement ils étaient plein de rage envers James pour les blagues qu'il avait fait. Et ce visage encore plus blanc qu'à la normale parsemé de taches de rousseur. Elle était là assise, la baguette levée, ne comprenant pas réellement ce qui venait de ce passé, elle la préfète parfait qui ne dérogerait au règlement pour rien au monde. Elle était là, dans la forêt interdite, en pleine nuit, durant une pleine lune, faisant face à un loup-garou et deux animagus non déclaré. Et elle ne semblait pas en colère, contrarier ou prêt à leur remonté les bretelles, elle était juste terrorisée et perdue. Lily Evans préfète-en-chef, élève de 7ème année à Gryffondor avait désobéi au règlement et allait en payer les conséquences.

Sur les joues de la jeune fille coulait des larmes qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher, elle était en face d'un loup-garou et avait donc peut de chance d'en survire. Et ci cela se produisait par miracle, elle serait sûrement à son tour un loup-garou, mais est-ce qu'alors s'était réellement de la chance. De plus son amie était inconsciente à ses coté et ne pouvait la soutenir. Lily avait peur, elle avait peur de mourir, elle avait peur d'affronter ce monstre, elle avait peur de ne pouvoir défendre son amie. Mais elle essaye de ne pas quitter la réaliser, de ne pas devenir hystérique et ainsi de garder les capacités de se battre. Elle voulait vivre et un loup-garou ne changerait rien à cela. Elle brandit alors sa baguette courageusement ne sachant que faire, en même temps que ses larmes redoublèrent.

Le loup n'attendit pas longtemps avant de tourner à nouveau autour de la bulle et d'essayer de sauter dessus, mais rien n'y fit. Le cerf et le chien échangèrent un bref regard paniqué. Ils savaient bien qu'à présent, le loup était en chasse et que ses proies étaient justes devant lui, rien ne lui ferait changer d'idée. Padfoot se jetas alors sur le loup et chercha à l'immobiliser, ce qu'il parvint à faire pendant un bref instant. Cependant le loup entra dans une telle fureur que le chien ne tien pas longtemps et fut propulsé à quelques mètres. Mais il revint à la charge

avec l'aide du cerf. En une seconde et un coup de patte, Moony se débarrassa du gêneur canin qui fut assommé par sa rencontre avec un arbre. Dans une telle rage le loup se jeta à nouveau sur lui oubliant momentanément ses proies initiales, pendant ce temps le cerf toqua légèrement avec ces bois sur le bouclier pour faire comprendre qu'ils devaient fuir immédiatement. Mais un hurlement les arrêta, le loup se défoulait sur Sirius qui était à moitié inconscient contre l'arbre. Ne cherchant pas plus loin Prongs se jeta sur le lycanthrope et l'entraîna dans les profondeurs de la forêt. N'ayant pas comprit ce qui se passait le loup ne put lui résister.

Une fois les deux créatures éloignées, Lily enleva le bouclier et se tournas vers Alice pour l'emmener au château. Mais s'était sans compter l'animagus chien qui gravement blessé et à bout de force ne pus maintenir plus longtemps sa transformation. Et ce fut sous les yeux terrorisés de la jeune préfète que Sirius retrouva son apparence humaine avant de perdre connaissance. Mais déjà les hurlements du loup se rapprochaient. Lily ne réfléchissant pas plus, tira tan bien que mal sa meilleure amie vers le Gryffondor. Une fois arrivée, elle pus lancer à nouveau le sort de protection pendant que le loup et le cerf réapparaissaient.

Le loup ayant vite retrouvé ses proies se jetas avec rage dessus, essayant désespérément de les atteindre. Ne sachant que faire et voyant Lily commencer à faiblir, le cerf fonça dans le loup et lui donnas un coup de bois avec toute la puissance qu'il possédait. Cela propulsa le pauvre loup-garou contre un arbre, et le sonna quelque peu. Profitant de cet instant la préfète de Gryffondor abaissa la barrière et hurla le plus fort qu'elle pouvait :

- POTTER RAMÈNE TES QUATRE SABOTS DE CERF ICI, ET TOUT DE SUITE !

L'intéressé se retourne et se précipite vers les trois jeunes, arrivé à leur hauteur il se transforme et se jette à terre en même temps que la jeune fille relançait le sort et que le loup revenait à la charge. Il avait tellement eu peur de ne pas arriver à temps pour qu'elle remonte le sort qu'il s'était jeter sur elle pour la protéger au cas ou. Il reprenait son souffle, sans bouger de sur elle. Avant de relever la tête et de lui parler tout en plantant ses yeux dans les siens :

- Comment savais-tu que c'était moi ?

- Attend deux seconde s'il te plait. Tout d'abord soit gentil et décale-toi un peu que je puisse respirer. En suite, je suppose que tu n'as pas ta baguette avec toi ?

Il se décala un peu et en tout cas s'assis plus sur l'herbe que sur elle. Mais en même temps la bulle n'était pas bien grande et il n'avait pas le choix. Ensuite il lui répondis que non il n'avait pas de baguette et qu'il serait heureux de savoir où il pourrait bien la mettre sous la forme d'un cerf (nda: préfère même pas imaginer mdr). Puis la jeune fille après lui avoir répondu par un faible sourire lui lança :

- Alors ça sera merveilleux si tu pouvais prendre la mienne et renforcer le sort que j'ai jeté. Je suis à bout de force et de nerf, je crois pas qu'elle pourrait encore tenir longtemps.

Le Gryffondor s'exécuta, pendant que le loup leur tournait au tour. Puis il reposa son attention sur elle. Il pausa une de ses mains sur la joue de la préfète avant de lui enlever quelques larmes qui coulaient encore. Lily se retourna assez vite pour se concentrer sur les deux personnes inconscientes à côté d'eux. Alice ne semblait pas gravement blessé, elle devait juste avoir perdu connaissance, assommée par sa chute et une jambe cassée. Cependant Sirius, lui avait de grandes griffures sur l'abdomen, le dos et les jambes, de plus il perdait beaucoup de sang. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que se soit, James avait déjà lancé un ou deux sort sur le blessé pour arrêter le saignement.

- L'habitude ! déclara-t-il comme si c'était normal, entre les bagarres, les mauvais coups et les pleines lunes faut bien savoir se débrouiller. De plus l'infirmière ne veut plus nous voir, elle dit qu'on a dépassé le cota.

- Depuis combien de temps Remus est un loup-garou, par ce que je suis sur que s'est lui ? Et vous depuis combien de temps vous êtes des animagus ?

- Il s'est fait mordre bien avant Poudlard, et nous on l'a appris en deuxième année, depuis on s'entraîne pour l'aider et lui tenir compagnie. Mais on y arrive que depuis la cinquième année. Mais comment t'a deviné pour moi ?

- Quand Sirius s'est transformé, ça a tout de suite fait tilt pour Remus, et un cerf franchement tu n'as rien trouvé d'autre de plus... rha je ne trouve pas de mot ! Enfin ça te ressemble quoi. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire James ? J'ai peur même si je sais que c'est Remus, là avec la pleine lune s'est quand même un monstre assoiffé de sang qui veut nous dévorer et...

- Euh non en fait, il doit plutôt vouloir nous mettre en charpie pour jouer. On s'est assurer qu'il avait assez mangé avant de partir.

- Oh s'est sur que ça change tout, dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique. Oh et puis zut !

Elle se laisse alors aller dans les bras de son compagnon d'infortune et laisse à nouveau les larmes couler. Lui, la serre alors dans ses bras et essaye tant bien que mal de la réconforter, tout en la berçant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, on va s'en sortir. S'est moins grave que ça en a l'aire !

- Ah tu trouve ? On se retrouve coincé avec un loup-garou fou de rage, en plein milieu de la nuit, avec personne qui sait qu'on est là, et deux blessé inconscient.

- Faut voir le coté positif, la lune devrait disparaître dans deux heures, il faut prendre notre mal en patience.

James continuait à la bercé, même s'il avait remarqué qu'elle s'était calmé. Puis ils restèrent comme ça un moment dans le silence. Puis après un moment assez long, Lily s'endormi. Peut-être était ce du au fait que cette peur la fatigua beaucoup, ou qu'être dans les bras de James la rassurais et qu'elle se croyait en sécurité avec lui. Peut-être étais aussi, par ce que le loup lassé s'était couché à côté d'eux et qu'il ne semblait plus agressif, ou bien encore était ce le tout qui la fit finalement s'endormir dans les bras protecteurs du jeune homme. Ce dernier en profitait un peu de pouvoir serrer contre lui sa belle et malgré la peur que cette aventure lui à fait et les blessures de ses amis, il aurait été prêt à remercier Merlin de cette soirée. Enfin presque bien sur.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quand le soleil se leva Remus se transforma en lui à nouveau et se réveilla assez rapidement, car il se trouvai dans herbes mouillées en bordure de foret en plein moi de février, donc il fait très très froid ! Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser vraiment où il était, qu'il reçut une cape en plein sur la tête. En la relevant, il pus constater que c'était James qui l'avait lancé mais en même temps il vu les trois formes allongées près de son ami. _Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'ai-je fait ?_ Voyant de la peur dans le regard du lycanthrope James lui expliqua la situation.

- Bon maintenant que tu es à nouveau toi et que l'on ne risque plus rien, il va falloir rentrer ! L'infirmière ne devrait pas tarder et Peter doit paniquer !

- Oh James, je m'en veux tellement. De ce que j'ai fait et de ce que j'aurais pu faire, si vous n'aviez pas été là !

- Ne pense pas de telle chose Moony ! Si on n'avait pas été là, tu serais resté dans la Cabane Hurlante et tu n'aurais pas pus les rencontrer, c'est de notre faute ! C'est nous qui te poussons à sortir à chaque fois. Allé, on en rediscutera plus tard il faut vraiment y aller. Lily ! Lily réveille toi !

La jeune fille rousse papillonnas des yeux avant de les ouvrir en grand et de reculer d'un bon mètre.

- POTTER MAIS QU'EST CE QUE... oh je suis désolé, excuse moi s'est le temps de me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé ! Et se tournant vers Remus, est-ce que sa vas ? Tu n'est pas blessé ? Tu n'as pas mal ?

- Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il faut s'inquiéter ! Et comment tu peux être tellement gentille avec moi après ce que j'ai fait ? J'aurais pu vous tuer ! Comment tu peux me parler comme cela malgré le fait que je sois un monstre ?

- REMUS ! s'offusquèrent James, Lily et même Sirius.

- Sirius ? S'exclamèrent les trois autres.

- Ben quoi ? Avec tout le bocquant que vous faites, je peux pas dormir tranquille. Et puis vous croyez quoi, qu'une petite blessure viendrait à bout du grand Sirius Black !

- Pfff il ne changera jamais ! lança Lily.

- Enfin bref, Moony comment tu peux encore penser ce genre de chose, je croyais que tu n'y pensais plus après le temps qu'on avait passer à discuter de ça ? repris l'animagus chien.

- Mais se n'est que la vérité, hier j'aurais pu tous vous tuer sans avoir de remord, sans faire de distinction entre ami et ennemi, sans... il s'interrompis du à la claque que lui avait mis la préfète.

- Je t'interdis de dire de telle chose. Tu est Remus Lupin, mon ami qui est l'un des élèves de Poudlard le plus gentil, serviable et aimable que je connaisse. Tu ferais tout pour aider tes amis. Et se n'est pas par ce qu'une fois par mois ta à un problème de... de...

- Un problème de fourrure !

- Merci Sirius, un problème de fourrure que cela change quelque chose dans le fait que tu sois mon ami. Ce n'est pas comme si s'était toi qui agissais à ces moments, tu n'est pas responsable. Tu ne t'ais jamais dit un jour "Tien je vais devenir un loup-garou et tuer tout ce qui me tombe sous la patte par ce que je trouve ça sympa". Tu n'as jamais voulu ça, tu n'est donc absolument pas responsable. Et je te préviens Remus John Lupin que si tu dis encore une fois une chose pareil ou que j'entends dire que tu la dis ou pensé, je te ferais passer un sale quart d'heur, tu regretteras à ce moment là, tout ce que tu as pu penser ou pourras penser, car tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce que je pourrais te faire ! Est-ce bien comprit monsieur Lupin ?

- Ou... oui !

- Bien maintenant que les choses sont claires, on ferait mieux de rentrer ! Je n'ais pas envi de me faire coller moi.

Elle se leva et se tournas vers les garçons qui étaient resté bouche-ber devant son intervention. Puis petit à petit ils reprirent vie. Remus se levas tout en s'enveloppant dans la cape de James car bien évidement il ne portait rien d'autre et la présence de Lily le gênait assez. Puis il s'excusa auprès de ses amis et rejoints la Cabane Hurlante. James se leva et aidas son "frère" à faire de même, il le soutien par le bras pour rejoindre le château. Lily les suivit tout en lançant un sort de lévitation au corps d'Alice. Ils rejoignirent la tour.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Il était encore très tôt et personne n'était encore levé, mais Peter les attendait dans la salle commune. Il était rentré quelque instant avant, juste après que Remus lui ais dit de partir.

- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Je me suis inquiété ! Et elles, qu'est ce qu'elles font avec vous ? Remus n'a rien voulu me dire ? J'étais tout seul ! J'ai eu peur ! Et si je me faisais prendre ! Et...

- Wromtail tais-toi ! Tu me casse les tympans, je souffre déjà assez comme ça ! Monte, on t'expliquera après, lança durement l'animagus chien.

Le rat ne se fit pas prier et monta se coucher. Il n'aimait pas que ses amis lui cachent des choses mais aimait encore moins se faire engueuler ou critiquer par eux, alors il obéissait sans rien dire. Pendant ce temps dans la salle commune, les quatre jeunes s'installèrent, ou se faisait installer pour certain, sur les fauteuils et canapé.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Lily, Sirius et Alice doivent aller à l'infirmerie ! Mais que vas t'on dire ?

- Oh mais s'est simple, déclara l'aîné des Blacks, on lui dit juste qu'Alice et moi avons passé une folle nuit d'amour mouvementé, très mouvementé et que...

- Mais bien sur, repris Lily en lui mettant une claque sur la tête.

- Aiiiiiileeeeeeeuh !

- Ne fait pas ta chochotte, tu n'as rien à la tête. En plus je ne te laisserai pas dire de telle chose sur Alice, je te rappel qu'elle sort avec Franck Londubat.

- Ouai Ouai je sais !

- En tout cas, on ne peut pas y aller tout de suite, ça serai trop flagrant ! intervint James, et de toute manière Sirius ne pourras pas y aller du tout. Remus croit que Pomfresh à des soupçons mais il ne sait pas exactement sur quoi. Pour l'instant on va aller se coucher et attendre un peu !

- Mais pour Alice, on ne sait pas ce que s'est, elle a peut-être un traumatisme crânien ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. (Nda: oui, oui je sais on ne s'occupe de la pauvre Alice que maintenant, mais bon il fat faire des choix dans le scénario même si sa ne vas pas ! Na c'est ma décision et j'en assume les responsabilités lol)

- Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, elle s'est réveillé pendant que tu dormais dehors et à dit que ça allait, je pense pas que ça soit très grave.

- D'accord, je te fais confiance, mais Alice n'est pas de Gryffondor et je ne peux pas la ramener ça serais bizarre ! Et puis les filles de mon dortoir trouveraient aussi étrange si elles nous voyaient débarqué à cette heure. Elles on l'habitude que je passe la nuit dehors avec Alice mais pas que je rentre tellement tard.

- Vous venez dans notre dortoir alors et il n'y a pas de discutions.

Après cela, sans un mot, ils montèrent. Seul Lily était resté en bas et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la sorti de la tours. Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de poser sa main sur le tableau que James l'avait attrapé par le bras.

- Que fait-tu ? Tu ne vas quand même pas nous dénoncer ? Et tu ne peux pas partir en laissant ton amie de Serdaigle seul avec nous qu'en même, fini-t-il en désignant Alice qui flottait dans l'escalier menant au dortoir des Maraudeurs.

- Bien sur que je ne vais pas la laisser comme ça et vous non plus d'ailleurs. Et je ne vais pas non plus vous dénoncer, car je te ferais remarquer que nous étions aussi dehors et que je ne voudrais pas causer des problèmes à Remus. Je vais juste chercher de quoi limiter un peu les dégâts.

Étant alors libéré, elle sortit et chercha dans une cachette voisine de l'entré de la tour Gryffondor de quoi prodiguer les premiers soins aux blessés. Une fois dans le dortoir des garçons, ils virent que Peter dormait déjà profondément. James installas Alice dans le lit de Remus, expliquant que ça ne le dérangerait pas vu qu'il devait rester à l'infirmerie. Elle voulus commencer par Sirius, mais ce dernier lui fit signe de s'occuper d'abord de la jeune fille, lui avait l'habitude. Cependant la préfète-en-chef lui colla qu'en même une potion dans la main, en lui disant que sa atténuai la douleur. Sirius fit le fière, en disant qu'il pouvait souffrir et que de toute façon il n'avait pas mal. Mais dès que Lily eu le dos tourné, il engloutit toute la fiole sous le rire moqueur de son meilleur ami. Pendant ce temps Lily ausculta rapidement son amie, lui fit un bandage à la tête et une attelle à la jambe. Se retournant à nouveau pour s'occuper alors de Sirius, elle remarqua que les deux garçons la regardaient étonnés.

- Ne vous inquiété pas, dit-elle devant le regard en coin des deux garçons, je compte suivre une formation de guérisseur l'année prochaine et pendant les vacances j'ai déjà suivit des stages. Je connais certain truc.

Elle soigna comme elle pus Sirius, mais se fut déjà bien mieux que ce qu'aurait pu faire James. Puis ce dernier après avoir fouillé rapidement la malle de Remus et s'expliquant sur le fait que celui-ci ne dirait rien et qu'il servait de pharmacie au dortoir. Il tendit alors une fiole contenant une potion de sommeil à son meilleur ami qui la but d'une traite.

- Et vous deux, je vous préviens ne faite pas de bêtise, il y en a qui veulent Zzzzzzzz...

- Bon ben, je crois qu'il voulait dire dormir, rigolas la jeune fille, elle est radicale comme potion.

- Rem prend toujours des doses d'hippogriffe avant la pleine lune, il est toujours remonté à cette période du mois.

James prit alors le bras de la jeune fille et se mis à la soigner. Les morsures que Sirius lui avait infligé sous sa forme de chien n'étaient pas jolies mais avec un peu de crème elles ne devraient pas laisser de trace. Un silence s'installa alors pendant que les deux jeunes s'installèrent sur le dernier lit de libre.

- Merci pour le pansement !

- Merci pour t'être occupé de Sirius ! Euh, je te laisse mon lit, vas y dort ça te fera du bien.

- Non je ne peux pas prendre ton lit, tu vas dormir ou sinon ?

- Je prends des couvertures et me fais un petit nid par terre dans un coin.

- Ne dit pas de bêtise, garde ton lit. Enfin je serais heureuse si tu me fais une petite place. Je sais que tout est fini mais je crois que j'ai encore un peu peur et ne pense pas pouvoir dormir si facilement et... (nda: je sais s'est très mièvre mais bon j'en suis fière ! Enfin quoi que !)

James s'était déjà allongé sur le lit et lançait un sourire entendu à la rousse. Il écartas les bras l'invitant à y prendre place, elle ne se fit pas prier. Une fois que les deux furent bien installé, James étala sur eux la couverture qui traînai au pied du lit. Lily déposa un baissé sur la joue du jeune homme avec un merci. Quelque instant plus tard elle s'endormit paisiblement, alors que le dernier Maraudeur encore réveillé, chamboulé par ces événements ne trouvas le sommeil qu'une bonne heure plus tard. Mais il ne faut surtout pas dire que s'était aussi peut-être par ce qu'il voulait profiter de la présence de la jeune fille dans ses bras.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quand Lily se réveilla, le soleil éclairait déjà grandement la pièce. Elle sentit qu'elle se trouvait dans son lit, parfois elle se retrouvait au réveil dans une salle commune soit la sienne soit celle des Serdaigles. Pour une fois qu'elle était au chaud, couché dans son lit qui est vraiment plus confortable qu'un canapé, de plus s'était un samedi, elle pourrait en profiter. En se retournant, elle remarqua qu'il faisait plus chaud d'un côté alors inconsciemment elle se rapprocha de ce côté et se blotti contre la source de chaleur. Qu'est ce qu'elle était bien là, surtout après le cauchemar qu'elle avait fait, elle avait rêvé qu'elle était poursuivie par un loup-garou affamé. C'était horrible et très effrayant. Mais là, au chaud dans son lit avec deux bras protecteurs autour d'elle, tout allait bien. O-O deux bras protecteurs ? Lily lève brusquement la tête et tombe face à face avec celle de James Potter, qui dormait toujours d'ailleurs. Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de comprendre que les bras devait lui appartenir et que donc elle se trouvait dans son lit et que le cauchemar était réel. Pris de panique elle voulut reculer, mais malheureusement un lit une place n'était jamais très grand et donc pas spécialement adapté à deux personne, surtout si l'une d'elles veut effectuer un repli stratégique par un saut brusque en arrière. Donc bien évidement ce qui devait arriver arriva et notre petite préfète-en-chef se retrouva par terre avec un pied à moitié sur le lit et emmêlée dans la couverture, et le tout avec un cri strident qui réveilla tous les dormeurs de la pièce. En un bon, James et Sirius étaient debout, la baguette menaçante pointée vers la forme indistincte sous la couverture au pied du lit du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Ayant vite comprit que ce n'était pas un mangemort fou dangereux qui aurait voulut les tuer par ce qu'ils étaient super beau et intelligent, les deux jeunes hommes baissèrent leur arme. (Note de Lily: les chevilles n'ont pas trop enflé sa vas ? Et l'auteur est d'accord avec ! Lol)

- Mais Lily, qu'est ce que tu fais dans notre dortoir à cette heure si du matin au pied du lit de James ? Je sais que tu l'aime beaucoup, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour venir le pourchasser jusqu'ici ! s'esclaffa Sirius.

- S'est quoi ce raffut, on ne peu même pas dormir tranquille ici, je vous rappel que certain veulent dormir alors chuuuuuuuut. rallas Peter avant de se retourner et de se rendormir.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce que vous fessez tous dans mon dortoir ? demanda Alice, encore Lily je peu comprend, mais les Maraudeurs ! Et pourquoi il y a un caleçon qui traîne sur ma table de chevet ?

- Déjà Miss, vous êtes dans notre dortoir, de plus dans le lit de notre cher Remus Lupin. Et ensuite Paddy, si j'étais toi, je rangerai ça avant que Moony ne revienne et ne te tue pour laisser traîner tes sous-vêtements dans son espace vitale. Et enfin, Lily qu'est ce qui te prend de piquer toutes les couvertures et de hurler comme ça en sortant du lit ?

- Raaaah la ferme et aide moi à me dépatouiller de là, je suis coincé !

Sous l'ordre de la jeune fille, James s'exécuta et après quelques difficiles minutes pour réussir à la dégager de sa prison de couverture, ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit du jeune homme.

- Oh s'est bon vous deux, arrêté de rire comme ça ! Pensé aux malheurs des autres.

- Je suis désolé Lily, mais tu aurais du te voir ! lui répondit son amie, tu nous explique maintenant ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

- Mais s'est simple, après avoir passé une nuit agitée dans les bras du beau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, j'ai décidé d'aller me dégourdir les jambes dans le parc ! Là, je suis tombé sur une escouade de mangemorts qui étaient venus pour piller la réserve de médicaments de Remus. Après des combats acharnés dans tout le château, je me suis retrouvé à nouveau ici, avec le dernier qui tenait encore debout. Dans un dernier effort pour se débarrasser de moi, il a ensorcelé la couverture de James qui ma immobilisé au sol. Mais prit de panique en entendant les ronflements de Peter et Sirius. Et oui il croyait, vu le bruit, qu'un détachement entier d'aurors était venu pour l'arrêté, il s'est alors enfuit. Mais dans ce mouvement de panique, il m'a marché sur la main, ce qui a fait que j'ai hurlé ! Ça vous va comme explication ?

Les trois personnes réveillées, la regardaient avec de grands yeux et la bouche ouverte avant d'exploser de rire. Après quelques minutes de fou rire, où Lily s'était joint à eux, ils réussirent tous à se calmer.

- Je te l'assure, avec tes histoires tu devrais aller travailler avec Lovegood, il cherche des journalistes pour monter son propre journal ! Tu seras prise directe !

- Je prends ça comme un compliment Alice ! Et je ne ferai pas d'autres explications sur ce qu'il s'est passé ! dit la malheureuse en pointant son doigt vers son auditoire qui reparti immédiatement dans un fou rire.

- Pitié, arrêté ! Ça me donne mal à la tête ! reprit la jeune Serdaigle.

- Et moi aux côtes, renchéri Sirius.

- Ah ! Je vous jure, les malades de nos jours se n'est plus ce que c'était ! Allé, recouchez-vous, et plus un mot ni un rire pendant que je cherche de quoi vous soulager !

- Oui maman Lily, déclarèrent les deux blessés en coeur.

- Et moi je suis qui alors le père ? demanda James en se rapprochant de la pseudo mère et en la prenant dans ces bras.

- Aah non, toi tu est le petit dernier toujours dans les jupes de ça mère et qui fait son intéressant en frimant, pour faire croire qu'il est a la hauteur de son grand frère adoré, lança Black en se désignant à la fin de sa tirade pour indiquer que s'était lui le grand frère.

- Moi je trouve qu'il irait bien dans le rôle du père et du mari aimant avec Lily !

- Alice ne l'encourage pas voyons ! Et vous Monsieur Potter allez vous mettre aussi au lit ! Je vois que vous m'avez caché des blessures hier ! ordonna Lily en montrant une large entaille qui apparaissait derrière la chemise du garçon.

Après quelques petits soins, la nouvelle infirmière décida qu'il serait plus sur d'amener son amie à l'infirmerie. Bien évidement James se porta volontaire pour l'aidé à porter la blessé et avança l'excuse qu'il pourra ainsi prendre des nouvelles de leur ami lycanthrope. Le pauvre Sirius se retrouva bloqué au lit par un sort de Lily, avec comme garde malade un Peter qui rallait de s'être fait à nouveau réveiller et surtout qui se retrouvait privé de petit déjeuné.

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, Alice raconta qu'elle était tombée dans les escaliers la veille au soir mais pensait que se n'était rien et qu'une fois ayant rencontré les deux personnes présente, ils l'auraient poussez à se rendre chez l'infirmière. La pauvre Serdaigle se retrouva immédiatement alité avec l'interdiction formelle de sortir avant deux ou trois jours. Elle fut examinée sous toutes les coutures et gavé de potions de diverse sorte.

Pendant ce temps, Lily et James allèrent voir Remus qui paniquait déjà devant la future réaction de la jeune fille. Mais celle-ci le rassura en lui expliquant que pour elle ça ne changera rien et que c'était pareil pour Alice. Cependant elle lui précisa que si à l'avenir il avait un petit creux les soirs de pleine lune, il était prier d'évité de grignoter les deux jeunes filles. Malheureusement cela déclencha un four rire chez le loup-garou, et entraîna l'expulsion des deux jeunes gens de l'infirmerie qui "est un lieu de repos et non une foire" dixit Pomfresh.

L'après midi, l'infirmerie fut envahie par des visiteurs regroupés autour des lits des deux jeunes malades, qui avaient magouillé pour rapprocher leur lit " mais madame, on vous assure que l'on peut être calme et se reposer l'un a coté de l'autre, de plus de la compagnie accélère la guérison. Et vue les visites qu'il va y avoir plus vite on sera guéri, plus vite on sera parti et plus vite sa sera à nouveau calme ici !". Décidemment Remus arrive toujours à embobiner tout le monde avec ces aires d'ange.

Donc dans l'infirmerie se trouvait hormis les deux "malades", déjà le reste des Maraudeurs, Lily et Franck Londubat qui avait été prévenu par son cousin que sa dulcinée était sur son lit de mort. Un peu exagéré serte, mais cela avait fait rappliquer en quatrième vitesse le jeune homme qui avait déjà quitté l'école de puis deux ans.

Durant l'après midi, Franck fit sa demande en mariage à Alice qui l'accepta immédiatement. Et juste après, à la grande surprise de tous Lily demanda à James de sortir avec elle, le pauvre sous le choc tomba de son tabouret. Mais il se releva aussi tôt et se mis à acquiescer et il continua jusqu'au repas du soir où Lily le menaça de le largué s'il n'arrêtait pas.

_- Et s'est comme ça que tes parents on fini par sortir ensemble et que ceux de Neville se sont fiancé, Harry !_

_- Merci Remus de me l'avoir raconté, après ce que j'ai vu dans la pensine de Snape, je ne comprenais pas comment ils ont pus être ensemble ! Quand je vais raconter ça à Neville, je pense pas qu'il connaisse cette histoire._

_- C'est sur, je pense pas que sa mère l'ait raconté à quelqu'un à part Franck !_

_- Mais j'ai encore une question, pourquoi nos mère étaient-elles entrain de chercher des plantes dans la forêt interdite ?_

_- En fait Lily avait eu marre des conséquences des mauvais coups que l'on faisait, elle avait alors ouvert une "infirmerie clandestine" et passait derrière nous pour éviter que l'on ne face perdre trop de point à notre maison. Avec le temps elle s'était ouverte pour tous les problèmes qui seraient gênante face à l'infirmière. Ta mère étant très douée en potion et celle de Neville pour la botanique, elle faisait leurs remèdes elles même. Donc elles cherchaient certaines plantes dans la forêt. Mais bon à partir de ce jour là, s'est James qui ramenait ce qu'il trouvait durant nos sorti et Franck qui envoyai ce qu'il manquait. Elles furent privées de sorti par leurs petits amis, en quelque sorte !_

- FIN -


End file.
